This invention relates to an underwater instrument for the combined reading of immersion time and depth, and decompression time.
The need to control the correct execution of decompression pauses during underwater diving has led to the construction of a relatively large number of control instruments, which are generally relatively bulky and provide information of poor reliability. As an alternative to such instruments, the diver can use decompression tables which indicate the necessary number and duration of decompression pauses on the basis of the depth attained and the time for which he remains at said depth.
The data necessary for consulting the tables are read on control instruments of current use, such as a depthometer and an underwater timer. These instruments are however not designed for use in conjunction with the decompression tables, and therefore do not directly provide all the information which the diver requires. Finally, such instruments, and in particular the decompression tables, obstruct the driver's movements, and their consultation is generally a laborious task.